This invention relates to a carrier for two-wheeled vehiles, particularly a carrier to be adapted to a tow-bar to carry motor-cycles.
At the present time commercial towing of a motor-cycle presents a number of problems. Traffic laws in some states prohibit towing by putting the violating motor-cycle in the back of a truck. This method of dealing with traffic violators is prohibited to prevent theft of the motor-cycle. Another problem occurs when a motor-cycle wheel is locked off center or twisted in an accident. The present art relies completely on parallel alignment of the motor-cycle wheels.
There are a number of devices disclosed in the Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,206 discloses a sports cycle carrier to be used and attached to an automobile bumper. One difficulty with this device is that it is not adaptable to a tow-bar, but depends on interlocking with the vehicle bumper. Another disadvantage is that the wheels have to be aligned in a horizontal plane for the vehicle to be carried with this device. If a motor-cycle is locked unaligned or twisted in an accident this device is useless for transportation of the motor-cycle.
Similar devices are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,255 which discloses two arc-shaped wheel recesses detachably secured to a trailer hitch, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,689 which discloses a carrier attached to the bumper of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,098 discloses a motor-cycle container carrier which comprises a ramp member. In addition to lack of adaptability to a tow-bar, this device is not adaptable to carry a motor-cycle with non-aligned wheels.
There is then a need for a detachable carrier, adaptable to a tow-bar, having wheel recesses which are adjustable for a motor-cycle, the wheels of which are non-aligned. Other needs are that the device be quickly installed or removed, take up little room when detached, be sturdy enough to carry a heavy motor-cycle and adjustable in a situation where there is a worn tow-bar.